Uwaga, lecę!
Wstęp Chris: Poprzednio w Misji Totalnej Porażki... Nasi uczestnicy musieli robić sobie nawzajem psikusy. Bridgette była zmuszona zrobić kawał Chefowi, któremu - delikatnie mówiąc - niezbyt się ten pomysł spodobał. Wszyscy się śmiali i płakali. Ooo, patrzcie! (na klipie) Cody się nawet posiusiał ze strachu po kawale Duncana, hahahah! Gwen nabrała Sadie, że Katie jej już nie lubi. Ale to było okrutne! Przy okazji Christie stała się prawdziwą Na'vianką, hah! (te stworki z Avatara) Ostatecznie to Noah miał odwiedzić Szyb Wstydu, ale ubiegła go sprowokowana przez Chefa Bridgette. Ale warto przypomnieć, że to dopiero pierwsza rezygnacja w tym programie, więc nie jest tak źle! No dobra, koniec tej nawijki. Wiem, że jeszcze byście chcieli mnie popodziwiać, ale czas na Misję... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! Video: Total Drama Mission - opening Stołówka Kabina zwierzeń Gwen: Nie żebym nie lubiła Bridgette, ale dobrze, że odeszła. Wreszcie zrównaliśmy się z tamtą drużyną. Sierra: Biedna Bridgette. Ciekawe, co mogło się stać? Jak spojrzę Chefowi w oczy sama mam koszmary przez kilka dni! Duncan: Dobrze zrobiła. Gdybym trafił do finału razem z nią, mogłoby być ciężko. Hehe, jeden problem mniej! Sadie&Katie: Sadie: Nie mam pojęcia, jak Gwen mogła to mi, NAM, zrobić! || Katie: No właśnie! To było bardzo samolubne z jej strony. || Sadie: Jesteś jeszcze zła za ten kop? || Katie: Nie, skąd! W końcu ona cię sprowokowała. To wina Gwen! || Sadie: Ale w końcu to było zadanie... chciała wygrać. || Katie: To jej nie usprawiedliwia. ---- Katie i Sadie źle patrzą na Gwen. Sierra i Ryan posyłają sobie pełne uwielbienia spojrzenia. Noah... gapi sie na Katie?!'' '''Chris: (złapał Noah za ramiona) BUUU! Noah: AAAA! (macha ramionami i spada ze stołu) Chris: Hahahah, pobudka, człowieku! Zakochałeś się, czy jak? Noah: Nie, nie, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Kabina zwierzeń Noah: Nie wiem jak to się stało, ale... chyba zakochałem się w Katie. Nie no, wierzcie mi, że ja też się dziwię. Katie: Noah się chyba w kimś zakochał. Oooooch. (niezbyt zadowolona) ---- Chirs: No dobra, dzisiaj będe wyjątkowo miły. Pozwolę wam zjeść zanim omówimy zasady wyzwania. Smacznego! Gwen: (po chwili) Em... Chris? A ty teraz tak tu będziesz czekał, tak? Chris: Tak! Gwen: (Kabina zwierzeń) Chirs jest jak małe dziecko. Aż sie prosi, żeby mu przywalić...! (Gwen bije dzieci?) Gwen:...Spadaj. Chris: (Kabina zwierzeń) Ona jest... (bliski płaczu) taka... niedobra! Boję się! Chris: No dobrze. Ale pospieszcie się, bo będziecie mieli mniej czasu na wykonanie zadanie. Na jakimś pustkowiu Przy jakimś 8-piętrowym wieżowcu wyglądającym, jakby był zrobiony z luster. Sadie: Coś tu... pusto. Christie: (nadal niebieska) No łał, geniuszu. Christie: (Kabina zwierzeń) Nie wiem jak to możliwe, że wygraliśmy trzy zadania z rzędu. Z taką bandą głąbów? No cóż... trzeba brać co dają. Chris: No więc zasady są takie... Musicie się wspiąć na samą górę tego wieżowca. Kto pierwszy - tzn. pierwsza drużyna, która wejdzie na dach, wygrywa! Jakieś pytania? DJ: Jak my to mamy zrobić? Przecież to lustra. Chris: Wymyślcie coś! Wszystkie tricki dozwolone. No to powodzenia! (naciska jakiś guziczek na gmachu, wychodzi winda, on do niej wsiada i zjeżdża pod ziemię) Jedna drużyna stoi przy wschodniej ścianie budynku, a druga przy zachodniej - czyli na przeciwko. Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png Ryan: Jakieś... pomysły? Destin: ...Żadnych. Sadie: Um... A może DJ by nas tam powrzucał? W końcu jest duży... no i silny. Christie: (Kabina zwierzeń) Czy ja dobrze słyszałam?! Hahahah! ...Trzeba ją wyeliminować w najbliższym czasie. Cody: Nie taki zły pomysł w sumie! Ja spróbuję pierwszy! DJ: Nie jestem pewien, czy to wypali. Cody: No weeeź, to tylko niewinna próba. Po chwili: DJ rzuca Codym i ledwo dorzuca nim do drugiego piętra. Cody rozpłaszcza się na lustrach i powoli spada w dół. Kabina zwierzeń Christie: To było... żałosne. DJ: A mówiłem, że to nie jest dobry pomysł! Cody: Wiedziałem, że to się nie uda, ale... laski lecą na odważniaków. Destin: ...(po chwili) Żenada. Fajni Agenci 137px Trent: Słuchajcie ludzie, nie jest tak źle. Jest 6 na 6, czyli nawet jak przegramy, to nic się nie stanie. Duncan: NIC?! To będzie 4. przegrana z rzędu! To... to żenada. Gwen: Jakieś wspaniałe pomysły? (znaczące spojrzenie na Noah) Noah: Żadnych. Katie: A może byśmy tak... Wszyscy oprócz Sierry: Nie! Katie: Ok, ok. Katie: (Kabina zwierzeń) Oni mnie... ignorują! A przecież jestem kapitanem! Gdyby nie ja, z pewnością przegralibyśmy wczorajsze zadanie. (przez odejście Bridgette coś jej się pomieszało) Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png Christie: Psst! Cody! Cody: Cześć bella, o co chodzi? Christie: Ciszej...! Chodź za mną. (patrzy się, czy nikt nie patrzy i znika razem z Codym za drugą ścianą budynku) Christie i Cody Christie: Cody, powiem prosto i rzeczowo - chcesz założyć sojusz? Cody: (Kabina zwierzeń) SOJUSZ?! Przecież ona jest jak Heather. Z pewnością by mnie oszukała... czy coś. Christie: No to? Jak będzie? Cody: A co z tego będę miał? Christie: Dojdziemy razem do finału. Cody: A nie uważasz, że 2 osoby to za mało, jak na takie ambicje? Christie: Hm... masz rację. Zaraz wracam. Po chwili: Christie przypchała wręcz Destina na miejsce tajnej narady. Christie: Destin, chcesz dołączyć do sojuszu? Destin: ...Niech będzie. Destin: (Kabina zwierzeń) No co? Ja też chcę wygrać to durne show. Ja, JA, też mam marzenia. ...Zresztą Destiny mi kazała. Christie: Cody?... Cody: (po chwili zastanawiania się) Hm... hmmmmmmm... hmmmmmmmm! Christie: NO WYDUŚ TO WRESZCIE! Cody: (przestraszony) Ok, ok, niech będzie, hehe! Kabina zwierzeń Cody: Dlaczego się zgodziłem? Bo chcę pokazać Gwen, że jak chcę, to mogę. Planuję zajść tak... do finału? Tak, tak będzie ok. Christie: Tak! Nie ma to jak poczucie dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. (potakiwanie głową samej sobie) Jeżeli z takimi cieniasami rzeczywiście uda mi się dojść do finałowej trójki, to wygraną mam jak W BANKU! Hahahahh! (złowieszczy chichot) Fajni Agenci 137px Agenci usiłują zrobić duuużą wieżę. Noah stoi na samej górze... Noah: Nie dosięgam! Duncan: To podskocz! Noah: I tak nie... ooo... Cała "konstrukcja" zaczęła dygotać. Wszyscy pospadali na ziemię i co poniektórzy jęczeli z bólu. Sierra: Ał... nic wam nie jest?! (nagle dostrzega coś na ziemi i podnosi to) Ej, czy to nie jest ta, no... super-lepka guma od Chrisa? Duncan: Taaak, a co? Sierra: Może... moglibyśmy jej użyć, żeby wejść na górę... Trent: Ejjj... to niegłupi pomysł! Jesteś genialna! Sierra: (zarumieniła się) Ja tak tylko pomyślałam... Politycy Śledczy Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png Christie: Wątpie, żeby to wypaliło... Cody dzierży sznur z bluzek wszystkich facetów z zespołu. Próbuje go zarzucić... iii ledwo dosięgnął 2-giego piętra. Sadie: O nie! Przegramy! Ryan: Spokojnie, Sadie, oni jeszcze nie wygrali... Christie: (Kabina zwierzeń) To, że przegramy, było pewne. Dlatego już wybrałam osobę do pierwszej eliminacji. Nasza "kochana" (cudzysłów palcami) pani kapitan. Rany, jak ona mnie wkurza! Fajni Agenci 137px Trent: No to idziemy! I wszyscy zaczęli iść po ścianach. Guma była przyklejona do ich butów i jakoś wytrzymywała ten ciężar. Sierra: Wygramy! Sierra: (Kabina zwierzeń) Za każdym razem cierpię jak ktoś z nas odpada. Ale... to jest nieuniknione. Teraz przynajmniej nie będę musiała odpaść. Ja naprawdę chcę wygrać... w końcu ktoś musi nakarmić te wszystkie głodne kotki i pieski, i rybki... (wylicza na palcach) I... Agenci dotarli na szczyt. Chris: (z helikoptera) A nie mówiłem, że wam się przyda? Dzisiejsze wyzwanie wygrali Fajni Agenci! W nagrodę... jadą do sklepu i robią zakupy na nasz koszt! ...Ale ja płacę tylko za pakiety ŻYWNOŚCIOWE i macie limit... 50$. Za to my, Śledczy, widzimy się dziś na ceremonii. Pierwszy raz od dawna, hah! No nic, możecie teraz zejść po drabinie. (stażyści podstawiają drabinę) No to dozobaczyska, ludzie! Gwen: (Kabina zwierzeń) (Gwen zażera chipsy) Ale z tego Chrisa sknera. Chociaż... dobre i to. Sypialnia Śledczych Plik:Politycy-sledczy.png Christie: Głosujemy na Sadie, jasne? Cody: Ale czemu na nią? Christie: Bo jest najsłabszym ogniwem w naszej drużynie. Musimy się jej jak najszybciej pozbyć! Cody: A czasami nie powinniśmy eliminować tych, no... najsilniejszych? Christie: To po rozłączeniu drużyn, tłumoku! Jak chcesz wygrać jakiekolwiek zadanie mając tak słabą drużynę? Ceremonia Chris: Oddaliście już swoje głosy. Dzisiaj ten, kto nie dostanie tej o to wyjątkowej krótkofalówki - KRÓTKOFALÓWKI, ludzie! Dzięki nim będziecie mogli się porozumiewać między sobą! Czad, nie? Ekhem... musi udać się do Szybu Wstydu i odjechać stąd Zasysaczem Przegranych. Nie będą to na pewno... Ryan, DJ, Cody, Destin... Christie, Sadie... któraś z was będzie musiała opuścić nasz program NA ZAWSZE i stracić szansę na milion i sto tysięcy baxów. Ostatnia krótkofalówka wędruje do... (chwila ciszy) Christie: Ugh! Streszczaj i dawaj mi tą głupią krótkofalówkę! Chris: Hm... no dobrze, Christie. Łap! (wszyscy wzdychają) Sadie: Co? Ale... Dlaczego? Niee! (bliska płaczu) Izzy: Nie płacz, Sadie, wszystko będzie dobrze! Risu: My cię godnie zastąpimy! (obie bliźniaczki trzymają się na ramię i chichoczą) Wszyscy: AAAAA! Chris: Uch, nawet ja się przestraszyłem, a wiem, że miały przyjść! Wszyscy oprócz bliźniaczek i Chrisa: CO?! Chris: No co? Pomyślałem, że ubarwią nasze show! (przysłania się jedną reką) One są szalooone! Risu: (do Ryana) A ty, to kto? Ryan: Ryan, mi amore... (i ukłonił się) Risu: Jestes amorem?! O fee! Izzy: Wyluzuj siostra! Może być fajnie! Risu: Ach tak? To samo mówiłaś, jak porwali nas do psychiatryka. -.- Izzy: Mi tam się podobało. (urażona) Chris: STOP! Tracicie czas antenowy! Christie: Poczekaj... czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Chris: Zależy co? DJ: Czy one dołączają do naszej drużyny? Risu: No a jak myślisz? DJ: Że tak? Izzy: (walnęła go w plecy) To dobrze myślisz, hahahah! (rozgląda się dookoła) Ale tu fajnie! ...Na tyle fajnie, żeby to rozwalić. Explosivo kocha BUM, BUUUM! (i Risu dała jej po głowie) Ała!... hahahah, bolało! (i się głupkowato uśmiecha) Sadie: A co... a co ze mną? Chris: A, no tak. Odpadasz. A co? I Sadie się poryczała. Szyb Wstydu Sadie: Pa, Katie. (przytula ją) Będę za tobą, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo tęsknić! Duncan: (szeptem do Gwen) Ej, co tu robią bliźniaczki postrzelone? Gwen: A bo ja wiem? Może znowu są jakimiś asystentkami, czy coś... Katie: (łzy w oczach) Ja za tobą też! Sadie: Daj z siebie wszystko! Katie: Jasna sprawa! (jeszcze raz się mocno ściskają) Sadie: To pa... Sadie wsiadła do Zasysacza Przegranych i odjechała. Katie zaczęła płakać i rzuciła się w objęcie Noaha. On, najpierw nieco zszokowany, potem zaczął ją uspokajająco klepać po plecach. ... Chris: To już wszystko na dziś. Czy Katie przetrwa dalsza grę bez swojej przyjaciółki? Czy bliźniaczki podniosą nam oglądalność? Tego dowiecie się już za tydzień w Misji... Totalnej... PORAŻKI!!! ---- Kategoria:Odcinki Misji Totalnej Porażki